


If The Skyship's Rocking...

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 10lilies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better things to do than watch Vaan learn to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Skyship's Rocking...

The lesson doesn't go quite as Penelo expected.

For someone who's spent the best part of the last two years telling everyone that he's going to be a sky pirate, Vaan looks pretty uncomfortable in the pilot seat. The only person who looks more uncomfortable is Balthier, who's stood behind Vaan and gritting his teeth. Penelo hasn't known Balthier long but she knows that, while he hates the idea of someone else flying his precious skyship, he doesn't want the group to be grounded if anything should happen to him. This doesn't stop him from being extremely tense. So tense in fact that Ashe has already made her excuses and left, Basch following her without a word. Not that Penelo can blame them - she would have done exactly the same if she thought she could get away with it.

It becomes obvious after Vaan's first mistake - some problem with the engines, which Balthier shakes his head at - that having an unnecessary audience isn't helping him, so Fran leads her to a small corridor near the back of the ship, where they will be completely out of the way. It works. Penelo can't see him from here, but she's pretty sure that Vaan has got the engines sorted, and she can tell by the slight shaking of the ship that he's attempting his first take off.

But after a few seconds the shaking gets worse. Penelo automatically reaches out, trying to find something to steady her, but the walls are smooth and she stumbles. Fran catches her, and leans her against the wall. Pins her there, to be exact - Penelo can barely stand with all the turbulence, but Fran seems to be holding them both upright by pure force of will.

The turbulence subsides. Either Vaan's finally got the controls worked out, or Balthier has decided to show him how it's done. Either way, the Strahl has stopped shaking and everything's quiet, except for a small cry of shock that sounds like it could be the result of Balthier hitting Vaan around the head for nearly breaking his ship. She relaxes slightly, remembering that Balthier would never let anything happen to the Strahl and that they, by extension, are safe.

None of this explains why Fran still has her pinned to the wall.

Penelo can tell from the first kiss what Fran has planned and, as much as Penelo wants it, she forces herself to break the kiss.

"Won't we get caught?"

"Not if you are quiet."

Penelo's bodysuit isn't made for situations like this, but they've done this before. The only difference this time is how public this is - being completely naked in a place where someone could walk in without warning makes her feel more than a little vulnerable. But it's also exciting in a way that makes her skin tingle, even without Fran trailing kisses down her body.

From past experience, Fran knows the best ways to use her hands and tongue to make Penelo squirm. It doesn't take much, and soon the excitement becomes too much - Penelo tastes blood as she bites her lip to stop herself from screaming out.

The ship lands, and neither of them say a word as Penelo puts her bodysuit back on. She helps Fran to her feet before walking back to the cockpit, where Vaan's practically bouncing about his first, if extremely short, flight. He drags Penelo back through the corridor and off the ship, talking about his achievement the whole time.

If Vaan notices that Penelo's being quieter than usual, he doesn't mention it.


End file.
